


Surprise Attack (Clint x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, F/M, Other, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else do you expect from Shield agents and their kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack (Clint x Reader)

Surprise Attack (Clint x Reader)

 

A series of giggles and snickers echoed through out the apartment as you opened the door, not seeing any of the usual residents that usually inhabited the tiny complex. 

"Strange," you thought, musing about how full grown golden lab, a four year old girl, and a Shield agent could hide themselves in what was almost a studio apartment as you set your purse and jacket aside, looking around the living room first for your three misfits. Unbeknown to you, two sets of eyes were watching you from the nearby broom closet as father and daughter were planning a sneak attack.

"You are sure we won't get in trouble?" (d/n) whispered as she tucked a few sandy curls away from her tiny (e/c) orbs. 

"We might but I'll spring us out, as usual," Clint retorted, reassuring his little hatchling with a little peck on the temple as he handed her a little suction cup arrow for her little bow, taking his own and pulling it back, "On the count of three; one, two..."

"Three!" 

That was all the warning you got as you turned around to saw two figures pop up from the hallway and shot you down with a multitude of arrow, going down without a fight as you laid there and took into mind what happened. They tricked you and ambushed you, leaving you in a mess of toy weapons on the carpet They were so gonna pay... 

"Clint, (d/n)," you grumbled as you got up, pulling an arrow that happened to get stuck on your forehead and glaring daggers at the duo of troublemakers, frozen in the hallway.

"Daddy?" (d/n) mumbled, the look in the same colored eyes you gave her now pooled with fear as she clung onto her father's leg. Clint gave his kid a quick smirk as he decided now was the time to use their secret weapon. "Lucky, get (y/n)!" 

"Lucky no-" You were stopped as the lab had popped up out of nowhere, tackling you to the ground as he attacked your face with kisses and licks, excited to see you again.

"And this is the part where we lock yourselves in your room," Clint stated as he grabbed (d/n)'s arm, scooping her up in his arms before the two retreated in the safety of the planned hideout. Due to some witchcraft, Lucky figured you had enough as he got off of you and retreated to his spot on the sofa for a quick nap. Getting back up, you glared at the door, putting on your game face as you began to bide your time.

"And so it begins..."

 

~A few hours later~

 

"Do you think the coast is clear?" your daughter asked as she and her father hadn't hear anything in quite some time as they took a risk, opening the door a pinch as they took a peak outside, not seeing any movement whatsoever. 

"I think so," he whispered, opening the door a little move as they were lured into a sense of false comfort, Clint getting up and leaving the room, "Looks like we're in the clear."

"Just again, birdbrains," you chimed as you sprung up from behind the couch and nailed your two children, the two of them 'dying' before laughing it off.

"You got us good, (y/n)," Clint chuckled as he took (d/n) up in his arms, walking over as you removed the arrows and gave them each a peck on cheek.

"And that's why you don't mess with mommy."


End file.
